


Outside Umbridges' Office

by louisaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione has detention with Umbridge, she is surprised about the unexpected runin with a certain Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Umbridges' Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written in 2011 (wince: I was like, twelve). Still on FFN, it had a bit of a following, although here it will remain a oneshot.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. The hours had slowly worn by and her hand was aching. She HATED that vile bitch of a woman, Umbridge.

An hour ago a fourth year girl had the message 'Tell the truth' emgraved into the back of her hand. The poor Hufflepuff had dissolved into tears instantly. Hermione didn't know how it was legal, but then again the people that wrote the law were not exactly genius.

Gritting her teeth she repeated the awful words- I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all,  
I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a-

Hermione was jerked back to reality by the slam of a door. "I'm done." A masculine voice, familiar to Hermione's ears sounded.

"Fred?" She whispered, keeping her head bent.

"Mr Weasley! Please refrain from slamming doors! . . . You still need to clean my china plates." Umbridge ordered. Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing, and hoped that Fred wouldn't see her.I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all, I won't be a know-it-all. The blood quill scratched against her bone and Hermione gasped. She grabbed her hand, fighting back the sobs.

"Oi! I think she's had enough!" Fred shouted as Hermiones shoulders rocked back and forth.

"Thank-you for notifying me Mr Weasley," Umbridge looked at Hermione. Embarrassed she blushed. "Ms Granger, you are welcome to go. Mr Weasley please remain behind." Umbridges voice had risen an octave and it was now sickly sweet.

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked through the open door. Thinking quickly, she hid in an alcove five metres down from Umbridges office.

She waited for Fred, ignoring the ache in her hand. "You may leave now, Mr Weasley." Umbridges voice sounded out quietly. Hermione heard loud fotsteps. Fred pushed the door open and stormed out. He walked past Hermione and didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Fred?" Hermione whispered. He turned around abruptly.

"Hermione. . . " He sighed. She stifled a gasp at the bright red handprint on his face.

"She didn't."Hermiones eyes flashed angrliy.

"It's not that bad." Fred looked away.

"It is. . . did she really make you clean with your sore hand?" Hermione looked at the still bleeding 'I will behave' message etched into his hand.

"Hermione I'm fine- really. Just go back to your dorm. My hand will heal." Fred kept his gaze away from her.

"Nonsense! It'll get infected. I've got some Bubotur Pus - you need it." She grabbed his arm and tugged him down to a knotted wood seat.

He looked into her eyes and let out a sigh. "You know you've grown up a lot recently." He said in a husky voice.

"Well I've been on all those adventures with Harry. I quickly lost all my innocence." Hermione blushed under his gaze,  
steadily rubbing Bubotur Pus into his cut.

Barely containing a groan at the feeling of Hermiones lithe little fingers dancing across his hand, Fred rolled his eyes.

"I meant literally. Physically." Catching the drift Hermione looked down and blushed. "Oh no! Not really. Lavender and Susan are much prettier than me. By far." Fred looked at her incrudiously.

"Are you serious? Lavender and Susan are well girls. But you're a woman! Surely you hear the whispers in the halls- EVERYONE thinks you're hot!" Hermione shook her head.

"No they don't Fred. I'm just Harry Potters sidekick or the Gryffindor Bookworm." She let out a sigh.

"Damn! Don't be ridicoulus Hermione. Everyone knows you're hot. A fiesty hot. Gearge and I have had to beat off more than a couple of guys that were after you. How much more could I do to prove it?" Fred asked frustratedly.

"Get someone to kiss me tomorrow." Hermione looked up eyes glinting.

"I can do you one beter than that." And Fred leaned over and kissed her. Later Hermione would say it was the most amazing first kiss in the world, full of passion and care. "Wow." She said breathlessly, resting her forehead against his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wince


End file.
